Some merchants use promotions to encourage their customers to purchase goods and/or services. With the range of promotions available to a customer, however, identifying a promotion of interest may be tedious, time-consuming, and/or overwhelming. For example, promotions generated based on general industry data or conventional knowledge typically target a middle range of the general public and, thus, may not be relevant to at least some customers.
To target their own customers, at least some merchants employ a customer loyalty program that generates merchant-oriented data. Such data, however, is typically limited to data pertaining to customers' spend at the merchant and, if the customers do not consistently present the customer loyalty cards with each interaction, the data may not be representative of the customers' interests, preferences, and/or tendencies.